warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Aki-chan86
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Moospelz. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Lilienblüte (Diskussion) 09:31, 10. Jan. 2011 * Archiv 1 __TOC__ Hallo! Hallo hast du dich denn heute angemeldet.Bin sehr froh dass wir ein weiteres Mitglied haben. Wünsche dir viel Glück und viel Spaß bei den Bearbeitungen. Wenn du Fragen hast melde dich bei mir! Werde dir sehr gerne dabei helfen. MfG Lisa Hollinger 14:37, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC)LilienblüteLisa Hollinger 14:37, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) - Lisa Hollinger : Ohja hab mich heute erst angemeldet. Leider,streife schon seit einer Weile hier um her. Danke dir für die lieben Willkommensgrüße. Habe auch gleich eine paar Fragen: Kann man die Artikel für Hawkfrost und Falkenfrost zusammenlegen? Denn es erscheint mir ein wenig unlogisch für den selben Charakter zwei Artikel zu erstelle. 2. Dürfte ich den Stammbaum hier her übertragen und ausprobieren? 3. Müssen die Artikelnamen z.B. Katzennamen/Begriff noch mals als Überschrift über den eigentlichen Artikel? (ist doch ein bisschen doppeltgemopelt) Aki-chan86 14:57, 10. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::Mit den Stammbäumen geht in Ordnung! Probiere bitte es nur bei ein paar Charakter um fest zustellen wie es aussieht. Nein mit der überschrift muss nicht immer sein! :::Die Stammbäume sind echt toll! Danke! Kannst du vieleicht noch mehr davon vieleicht von Sandsturm noch einen machen? Wäre sehr lieb von dir? Wie heißt du eigendlich im richtigen Leben? :: Super!! Danke! Ich Lisa Hollinger ..... :-D ::: weiß nicht mmmmmmm....... weiß nicht muss da drüber nachdenken Einheitlicher Standard Ja, ich habs mir jetzt bei den letzten Artikeln auch angewöhnt, das so zu machen, weil ich bemerkt habe, wie du die Artikel nachbearbeitet hast. Trotzdem Danke für den Hinweis. SchlafloseKriegerin 11:13, 23. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob du das hier liest, aber nach einigen Diskussionen mit Lilienblüte habe ich beschlossen, dich mal um Rat zu fragen. Wäre es nicht besser, z.B. bei "aktueller Heiler" auf dem Stand der deutschsprachigen Bücher zu bleiben? Lilienblüte meinte, ich solle es so lassen, wie es ist, weil sie keine Lust auf Ärger hätte... Aber hör mal, versetz dich doch mal in die Lage eines WarriorCats-Fans (mich z.B.) der die englischen Bücher nicht liest. Würde es dir gefallen, wenn dir vorher alles enthüllt wird? Wenn sich daran wirklich nichts ändern lässt, könnte man dann nicht einfach einen Spoiler einfügen? Mich regt das nämlich mittlerweile auf, dass mir, wenn ich zufällig auf irgendwelchen Seiten lande, sofort enthüllt wird, was dann und dann passiert! Sandsturm 18:30, 10. Mär. 2011 (UTC) auch bekannt als NinaCortex! :Hallo Sandsturm aka NinaCortex, du hast Recht, hatte erstmal keine Zeit dir zu antworten. Internet ging nicht. Ja ich dachte daran einen Spoiler einzufügen, habe es bisher nicht geschaft. Ich fand es auch für besser alles was noch nicht in den deutschen Büchern passiert ist in Spoiler zu verpacken, obwohl ich selbst die englischen Bücher lese. Wenn ich Spoiler eingefügt hätte, wäre sicherlich schon einiges verpackt. Problem ist das man auch z.B. Problem hat wann man damit anfangen soll? z.b. wer erst den ersten Band gelesen hat, und hier rein schaut wird ja noch extremer gespoilert. Hast du da eine Idee, sollte man bis Mondschein die Inhalt spoilern? Aki-chan86 03:59, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::Ja okay, dann schreiben wir auf deiner Diskussionsseite ;D Ich habe versucht, mir ein neues Passwort zuschicken zu lassen, aber ich habe den Nick wohl mit einer E-MailAdresse erstellt, dich ich bereits gelöscht habe ;( Ich kann ja mal ausprobieren, ob ich mich wieder ans Passwort erinnere. Ich hab mir nur einfach einen neuen Account gemacht, um mich ganz den Warrior Cats zu widmen :D Ich denke, es sollte vorrausgesetzt sein, sich mit den deutschen Büchern auseinandergesetzt zu haben; da müssen diejenigen, die noch nicht so weit gekommen sind, eben aufpassen! Oder eben bei warriorcats.de nachschlagen. Aber nicht jeder kommt so einfach an die englischen Bücher oder will sie auch gar nicht auf englisch lesen... Also meiner Meinung nach; nur die englischen Inhalte spoilern. Bis Mondschein zu spoilern, wäre auch Idee. Da müssen wir dann nur gucken, ob das nervig wird. Aber wie gesagt, ich finde, diejenigen solten auf warriorcats.de nachschlagen. Sandsturm 13:25, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Das stimmt mit warriorcats.de aber jedem ist es halt selbst überlassen wo er nach guckt und was er liest. Naja die englischen Bücher sind schon ziemlich gut, vorallem da es relativ einfaches Englisch ist - Grund/Mittelschulniveau. Zudem sind die englischen Bücher auch ungemein preisgünstiger als ein ganzes Buch. Für zwei Bücher der deutschen Bücher bekommst du eine ganze Staffel und eine Superedition dazu und bist immer uptodate und hast deinen Spaß. Naja lassen wir das bei Seite. Ich hab mir ausgedacht, man macht für kurze Textpassagen einen Minispoiler, für Absätze z.B. Bücher wie Bluestar's Prophecy - welche aber essentiel für manchen Charakter ist einen Textabsatzspoiler und einen für ganze Artikel. Was hältst du davon? Aki-chan86 14:07, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::Ich bin damit einverstanden :D Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir auch helfen. Dann müsstest du mir nur sagen, wie man Spoiler einfügt ;) Sandsturm 17:23, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Hier findest du die Bearbeitungshinweise für die drei Spoilerarten: Spoiler. Falls du noch fragen haben solltest, frag einfach ;) - LG Aki-chan86 18:15, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Danke. Ich mache mich dann gleich an die Arbeit ;) Sandsturm 18:51, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::Du, ich habe das mit den Spoilern mal bei dem Artikel DonnerClan versucht und irgendwie ist da was scheif gelaufen. Ich hab das genauso gemacht, wie es in den Bearbeitungshinweisen stand und jetzt ist alles so klein :( :::::Außerdem glaube ich, dass der Spoiler nicht richtig funktioniert. Im Bearbeitungshinweis steht, dass der Text nur gezeigt wird, wenn man auf die Lupe zeigt oder auf "Spoiler aufdekcne" klickt. Aber bei DonnerClan steht nur einmal fett Spoiler drüber und der Text steht da drunter. Schau doch mal auf meine Profilseite, da hab ich das getestet. ;) Sandsturm 19:24, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Danke dann weiß ich bescheid. Ich guck mir den Spoiler nochmal an und stelle richtig, dass er ordentlich funktioniert. Wir wollen ja dass es gut funktioniert - LG Aki-chan86 19:33, 11. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ich muss noch mal über die Spoiler gucken. Auch wenn die Minispoiler noch nicht funktionieren sollten. Kannst du schon mal normale Spoilerwarnungen einfügen. Ich werde wie gesagt noch mal drüber gucken, ist etwas schwierig und ich dachte mir schon, dass ich es nicht gleich hinbekomme. Notfalls hol ich mir Hilfe. Aki-chan86 06:37, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Gut, mach das mal. ich mache mich derweil wieder an die Arbeit ;) Sandsturm 18:42, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::: ::::::Wird noch ne Weile mit den Spoilern dauern, ich brauche dazu nämlich Hilfe von Wikia. Aber das wird schon. Keine Sorge ;) - LG Aki-chan86 19:32, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::::::So jetzt bin ich wieder NinaCortex --NinaCortex 11:46, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Ich finde es sieht gut aus.Es wird aber lange dauern das bei allen Artikeln zu bearbeiten.Adlerkralle99 17:41,11.Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hm, ich hab das jetzt auf ne Artikel-Diskusionsseite geschrieben aber vielleicht gehört das eher hier hin? Ich kopiers mal hierhin: Ich verstehe diese ganze Spoilersache nicht. Ich mein, das ganze Wiki ist an sich doch ein einziger Spoiler. Von einem Wiki würde ich auch nichts anderes erwarten, als dass es mir Informationen gibt, welche ich vielleicht vergessen habe oder sowas. Es macht für mich keinen Sinn, vor allem, da manchmal schon das Aussehen, die kurze Beschreibung der Katzen unter Spoiler steht und somit der ganze Artikel. Wir müssten ja dann alle Artikel so markieren und ich als Wiki Leser fände es schon seltsam, wenn da immer wieder überall Spoilerwarnungen sind. So. SchlafloseKriegerin 12:49, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) : Die Spoilersache, ist in sofern gerechtfertigt für, die dass anderen nicht der Spaß genommen wird. Oder willst du wissen, welcher Charakter z.B. im nächsten Band stirbt. Alle Charaktere, die nicht in den bisher in deutsch veröffentlichten Bänden stehen, deswegen auch unter Spoiler. Da sie vielen deutschen Leser nicht bekannt sind. Und um daszu vermeiden wird der deutsche Leser halt gewarnt. Während sich Leser, welche die englischen Bände kennen austoben können. Das System ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift, ich weiß. Jedoch wird es verbessert. Auch sind viele Artikel noch Stubs und ausbaufähig. Dazu kannst du gerne beitragen. Es heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich gegen die Abschaffung der Spoiler bin. Wir könnten doch gemeinsam eine gute Lösung finden. Was sagst du dazu? Was würdest du verändern? Aki-chan86 12:47, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Entschuldigung, wenn es euch sehr stört, dass ich manche Spoiler gelöscht habe. Mich stören diese Spoiler aber auch als neutralen Wiki-Leser. Ich habe ja nicht die gelöscht, welche sich nur auf einen Teil des Artikels beziehen, finde es aber unsinnig, wenn der ganze Artikel als ein einziger Spoiler da steht. Entweder garkeine Spoilerwarnung, weil die Artikel an sich ja eh ein einziger Spoiler sind, es also unnötig ist, davor noch zu warnen oder wenigstens nur einen Teil der Artikel. Es macht auch das editieren des Inhalts unnötig kompliziert. Grad hab ich den Artikel zu Spoiler gelesen. Ist eine Warnung wirklich nötig? Wenn ich etwas lesen will, was im Englischen passiert ist, im Deutschen aber noch nicht, dann brauche ich doch keine Spoiler-Warnung, weil ich ja absichtlich den Namen eingegeben habe um über diesen Charakter mehr zu erfahren. Zudem sind manche Artikel gespoilert, obwohl man darüber schon im Deutschen gelesen hat, Bsp. Moospfote.SchlafloseKriegerin 13:43, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Nur den Inhaltsteil der Artikel in Spoilern zu setzen hört sich gut. Also lassen wir die gespoilerten Artikel erst einmal so ruhen. Artikel, die eine Inhaltsangabe haben gehören, dann gespoilert. Alle anderen denke ich fassen wir erstmal nicht mehr an. Ansich ja, ich finde es gehört eine Warnung dazu. Ich sehe das ganze von zwei Seiten oder versuche es von mehreren Seite zu betrachten. Ich verstehe auch deine Meinung, dass die Spoiler dich nerven. Aber, versetz dich einfach mal in die Lage eines unwissenden Lesers, der dieses Wiki betritt. Der vllt auf dem aktuellen Stand der Bücher ist. Ein Leser, welcher den ersten Band (der ersten Staffel) erst gelesen hat, wird erst recht gespoilert, da hast du Recht. Aber er ließt dann die nicht gespoilerten Abschnitte auf eigene Gefahr. Gerätst nun du über eine Verlinkung auf einen Link eine Seite, z.B. einen Charakter die erst später auftauchen. Und willst eigentlich nichts wissen, bist du doch froh gewarnt worden zu sein. Nun die Quelltext Ansicht ist eigentlich auch nicht so kompliziert. Ich finde man macht weniger Fehler. So und du glaubst nicht aber in Anime und Manga-Kreisen, werden z.B. neue Attacken, Personen, sogar Gegenstände (welche in neuen Kapitel/Folgen) veröffentlich werden auch gerne in Spoiler gesetzt. Okay hier haben wir halt mehr Spoiler. Und Moospfote kommt erst in den Fieldguides vor. Obwohl die Handlung im Deutschen bekannt sind, daher der Spoiler. Deswegen habe ich auch eine überarbeitung der Spoiler vorgezogen. Das. einige Leerzeilen werden statt dem relativ naja nicht gut aussehenden Spoilerbutton ersetzt. Aber diese geschieht in überarbeitung der Spoilervorlage. Aki-chan86 14:28, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Deine Anfrage Ich habe hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 22:17, 17. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hab dich lieb! <3 Kannst du mir sagen wie ich Spoiler bearbeiten kann ? Glitzerfell 17:51, 20. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Auszeichnungen Nun, dann auch oder vor allem dir ein Lob, wie gesagt eine gute und lustige Idee. SchlafloseKriegerin 12:47, 26. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bzgl. Wiki-Zusammenlegung Ich habe dir hier geantwortet. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 15:53, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :^ Marc-Philipp (Talk) 14:37, 27. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Danke Ja, ich fühle mich wohl. Danke für deine Hilfe Hat mir Zeit gespart. Ich war zwar im ersten Augenblick ein wenig überrascht als die Bilder der Reihe nach aufgetaucht sind, hab dann aber verstanden, das du mir hilfst. Frage Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob die Artikel im Präsens oder im Präteritum stehen sollten. Mir ist nämlich aufgefallen, das einige im Präsens und einige im Präteritum stehen. Es ist ja eigendlich sinnvoller in der Vergangenheitsform zu schreiben, wenn die betreffende Katze bereits verstorben ist und in der Gegenwart, wenn die Katze (in den deutschen Büchern) noch lebt. LG Silberfluss :Ich würde eher das Präsens bevorzugen. Da später, die Abschnitte über die Büchern noch erstellt werdenm, in den die Katze auftritt. Beschreibungen von Katzen sind stehts im Präsens zu halten. Die Katze ist zwar tot, aber im SternenClan oder Dark Forest sieht sie ja ähnlich aus. Hoffe ich konnte helfen. - LG Aki-chan86 10:37, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Okay,dann schreibe ich ab jetzt im Präsens. Ich hätte dann auch noch eine Frage zu den Bildern. Hab ihr da Vorlagen ( Also für Älteste, Jungen, Schüler ect.), die ihr dann passend ausmalt oder wo bekommt ihr die her? ^^ LG Silberfluss :Schön ^^. Die Bilder erstellen wir leider nicht. Sie stammen aus der englischen Warrior Cats Wiki, ähnlich wie das auch das wiki von warriorcats.de bezieht. Die Bilder erstellen Fans weltweit. Ich würde gern Bilder erstellen, jedoch ist das ziemlich viel Aufwand und unser Wiki befindet sich ja auch noch im Aufbau (habe z.B. mit Vorlagen-Erstellung, mit Artikel-Verbesserung und Verwaltung zu tun). Die Voralgen stammen von hier, solltest du Lust bekommen haben, ein Bild für einen Charakter zu erstellen. - LG Aki-chan86 11:26, 3. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Spoiler und Stubs Hallo, Die Idee mit den Stubs gefällt mir sehr gut! Ich bin schon oft auf einige Artikel gestoßen, die noch bearbeitet werden müssen, aber da ich nur die deutschen Bücher gelesen habe, fehlen mir dort die Informationen. So kann ich die Artikel jetzt markieren, wenn ich merke, dass noch etwas fehlt und ich die Informationen nicht weiß ^^ LG Silberfluss Ich denke, dass es vielleicht sinnvoller wäre, wenn man die Stubs außerhalb der Spoiler setzt, damit man den Spoiler nicht erst öffnen muss, um zu sehen, ob man den Artikel noch bearbeiten muss. So würde man dann auf einen Blick sehen, dass man den Artikel noch bearbeiten muss ^^ LG Silberfluss Ich hätte noch eine kleine Frage. Ich hatte ja schonmal angesprochen, dass bei einigen Katzen noch die englischen Namen stehen, also z.B. bei Whitewater. Hier ist die deutsche Übersetzung ja klar und steht sogar schon im Artikel. Soll ich solche Artikel auch markieren? Und wenn ja, soll ich dann einen Stub verwenden oder diesen Stub-Abs? LG Silberfluss Vandalismus Hallo ^^ Okay, ich dachte ich mach das mal alles schnell wieder weg, bevor das noch jemand sieht -.- Das ist ja leider der Nachteil, wenn jeder schreiben kann, was er will. LG Silberfluss ^^ Ja, stimmt ^^ Ohne so was wären wir ja arbeitslos xD Warum bestehen eigendlich von manchen Katzen (z.B. Feuerstern) altanative Seiten? Achso,dass wusste ich noch gar nicht ^^ Sollen die Artikel noch miteinander verschmolzen werden,oder bleiben die so bestehen? Ich persönlich finde den alternativen Artikel von Feuerstern sogar etwas schöner als den normalen, besonders weil man an der Leiste rechts gleich die wichtigsten Informationen sehen kann ^^ Löschen Ja, du kannst alle alternativen Seiten gerne löschen, wenn es sie schon gibt. Finsterstern, 4.4.2011 20:26 Moltebeere Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, warum der Name der Katzin mit Molteberre übersetzt wurde, wenn der englische Name Cloudberry ist! Sie müsste dann ja eigendlich Wolkenbeere heißen, oder nicht? Ich wollte mal wissen, ob das absicht ist, oder ob ich den Namen ändern kann ^^ LG Silberfluss Das mit der Übersetzung wusse ich gar nicht ^^ Ich hätte den Namen jetzt einfach mit Wolkenbeere übersetzt, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher, was richtig ist. Links Heilmittel Nein, es stört mich gar nicht, dass du die Links zu den Wikipädia Artikels verändert hast.Finsterstern 6.4.2011 14:32 Schilfschnurrhaar Sollte man Schilfschnurrhaar nicht mit zwei ff schreiben? Ich frage nur bin mir selber nicht sicher - Finsterstern 7.4.2011 19:42 Kategorien Danke für den Hinweis ich wede darauf achten. - Lg Schattenkralle Hallo, Ich hab die Charaktere eigendlich nur nach vorne geschoben, weil ich dachte, dass es dann etwas geordneter aussieht ^^ Die Kategorie Charaktere ist ja erstmal so ziemlich allgemein und deshalb dachte ich, dass es vielleicht besser nach vorne gehört ^^ Aber ich die auch so stehen lassen, wenn dir das lieber ist :) LG Silberfluss Ich finde, die neuen Kategorien zwar einerseits ganz gut, aber dann hat man bei einer katze, die in allen vier staffeln vorkommt, ganz schön viele Kategorien und dann sieht es auch wieder nicht mehr schön aus ^^ Also ich finde, dass die Kategorie zu jeder Staffel und den specials ausreichen! LG Silberfluss Hallo, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob wir uns vielleicht mal auf eine Reihenfolge der Kategorien einigen wollen ^^ Dann sieht alles ein bisschen einheitlicher aus und die Kategorien werden nicht immer wieder von A nach B und wieder nach A verschoben. LG Silberfluss Ja,so finde ich das auch gut ^^ Ich wollte das nur nochmal bestätigt wissen, da ich schon oft gesehen habe, dass die Kategorien doch wieder geändert wurden ^^ Die HalbClan-Katzen würde ich direkt hinter den eigendlichen Clan packen. LG Silberfluss Ja, ich hatte mich auch schon oft gefragt, wo diese Wörter herkommen ^^ Gerade weil auch in den englischen nur z.B. green steht und bei den Artikeln steht oft hellgrün Die Idee finde ich schon gut, aber andererseits vergesse ich auch hin und wieder mal etwas was ich noch hinzufügen wollte und dann wäre es ein wenig unpraktisch, wenn man den Artikel erst am nächsten Tag wieder ändern könnte, besonders wenn man dann schon wieder vergessen hat, dass man zu dem Artikel noch etwas hinzufügen wollte ^^ Hallo, Das wusste ich noch gar nicht ;) Aber du hast natürlich recht, dass es dann sinnvoller ist, wenn wir warten bis der Band übersetzt ist ^^ Ich hatte schon vor mir den auch auf Englisch zu besorgen, aber da warte ich mal lieber noch bis Juli. LG Silberfluss Das ist ja toll ^^ Endlich mal wieder deutscher Lesestoff! Ich lese zwar gerade Blausterns Propezeiung auf englisch, aber die deutschen Bücher sind mir irgendwie lieber :) Silberfluss Ja, das finde ich auch ^^ Ich tu mich mit Blaustern Prophezeiung noch etwas schwer, aber langsam gewöhne ich mich dran. Cats of the Clans bekomme ich dann zu Ostern und Tigerstern und Sasha dann auch ^^ Ich bin mal gespannt, wann sie die anderen Staffeln übersetzten! Ich habe ja hier schon einiges gelesen, aber ich kann es nicht abwarten, bis ich das alles selber (auf deutsch) lesen kann ^^ Die Übersetzungen finde ich gut ^^ Ich würde mein junges zwar nicht Sturzjunges nennen, aber was solls ;) Auf jeden Fall passen sie! Hallo nochmal, Ich wollte mal fragen, ob es nicht sinnvoller ist, wenn wir die Katzen, deren Name mit Stechpalmen... anfängt in Buchen... umändern, da ja auch das Junge von Rauchfell mit Buchenjunges übersetzt wurde und nicht mit Stechpalmenjunges ^^ LG Silberfluss Okay, dann warten wir erstmal, bis die Übersetzung raus ist ^^ Hallo, Also mir persönlich gefällt Clan Sprache auch besser ^^ Begriffe klingt so ... langweilig :) LG Silberfluss Sturmpelz Es ist mir nur aufgefallen (Diesmal hab ich es auch überprüft). In meiner Version von Mondschein/Mitternacht heißt Sturmpelz, Sturmfell. Sollte man das nicht ändern. Oder ist das nur bei mir so Finsterstern 8.4.2011 21:06 Hi ich bins die Mohnfell :) !!! Wollt mich bedanken das dir die Bilder so gefallen.Es tut gut wenn jemand deine Werke anerkennt! :) Ich zeichne die Bilder auf einem Tablett, obwohl ich mir vorher Skizzen auf Papier mache Naja ich lass noch liebe Grüße da(*ich Scherzkeks*) ;D Frage Wie kann ich den Inhalt eines Spoilers bearbeiten??? Rostpelz Buch Box Hallo, Ja, die Sachen würde ich auf jeden Fall reinbringen und evtl. noch das Erscheinungsatum und den Klappentext. Die Zusammenfassung finde ich jetzt auch nicht unbedingt nötig, wäre aber vielleicht ganz informativ. Aber das kann man dann ja sehen ^^ LG Silberfluss Also die Buchbox gefällt mir sehr gut. Da muss ich dich echt loben, du macht das wirklich toll ^^ Für sowas bin ich irgendwie einfach zu blöd :P Du machst das schon ^^ Lg Silberfluss Hallo, Zum GepardenClan habe ich schon etwas geschrieben und ich bin der Meinung wir sollte diese Seite löschen, da dort auch eh nur ein Satz steht ^^ Und die Buch Box finde ich echt klasse! So sieht die Seite gleich viel ansprechender aus ^^ Das hast du echt gut gemacht (: LG Silberfluss Hallo, Ich wolle mal fragen, ob es nicht besser ist, wenn wir diese ganzen spekulationen aus den artikeln entfernen. (Z.B, dass Goldstern mit Löwenherz verwandt sein könnte). Ich finde, wenn wir keine Beweise dafür haben sollten wir das auch lassen, sonst kann man ja sagen, dass alle schwarzen Katzen verwandt sein könnten oder so ^^ LG Silberfluss Hallo ^^ Danke, ich hab mir mit der Geschichte wirklich Mühe gegeben und an einer Fortsetzung grübel ich auch schon :) Ich werde auch zu jeder Katze noch ein Bild machen, was wahrscheinlich ganz schön lange dauert ^^ Das wär toll, wenn du das machen könntest ^^ Ich hatte mich schon gewundert warum das so komisch aussieht :D LG Silberfluss Hallo, Kein Problem, jetzt weiß ich wenigstens selbst wie es geht ^^ Ja, die Bilder habe ich selbst gemacht :) Ich mache sie mit GIMP, aber ich weiß noch nicht genau was man mit den einzelnen Funktionen machen kann, deshalb sehen die Bilder noch nicht so aus wie ich sie gerne hätte :P Besonders die Farnwolke Königin ist mit noch ein Dorn im Auge und wie ich Schildpattfarbene Katzen mache hab ich auch noch nicht ganz ordendlich hinbekommen :D Aber es freut mich, dass sie dir gefallen ^^ Stimmt ja, das ist mir noch gar nicht aufgefallen ^^ Weißt du wie man das wieder einigermaßen ordentlich hinbekommt? Gimp ist wirklich ein tolles Grafikprogramm, aber das hat ja so viele Funktionen, dass man schon eine Woche braucht bis man die alle ausprobiert hat :D Zu welchen Einzelläufer werden denn noch Bilder gebraucht? Einfarbige bekomme ich hin, aber wie gesagt, schildpattfarben und gestreift ist noch nicht drin :D Macht doch nichts, ich bin ja auch noch hier ^^ Ich schau dann morgen mal, ob ich die beiden hinbekomme ^^ Ich habe zum Glück noch eine Woche frei, da kann ich dann viel machen :) Okay, ich mach mich dann bei Gelegenheit mal an die Arbeit ^^ Ich hab jetzt Klee und Stock fertig ^^ Mit Stock bin ich eigendlich relativ zufrieden, aber Klee gefällt mir irgendwie noch nicht wirklich ^^ Ich glaube da muss ich bei Zeiten nochmal ran ^^ Okay, die beiden ändern ich dann später noch ^^ Eigendlich wollte ich bei Klee noch etwas mehr braun beim Vorderbein zeichnen, aber das sah dann irgendwie ein bisschen seltsam aus. Mal sehen ob ich das irgendiwe hinbekomme ^^ Hallo ^^ Ich hab jetzt auch das Bild von Flicken einigermaßen hinbekommen^^ Wie findest du das? Mich stört es nur, dass der Hintergrund jetzt weiß ist und nicht wie bei den anderen so farblos, aber ich bin mir nicht sicher woran das liegt ^^ Silberfluss 14:04, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Stimmt, jetzt weiß ich auch was ich vergessen habe :P Skype Hi Lese mal auf Skype was ich dir geschrieben hab. Lisa Hollinger 15:48, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC)LisaLisa Hollinger 15:48, 24. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hallo ^^ Nein, leider hab ich auch keins der anderen Chat-Programme ^^ LG Silberfluss ^^ Ja, das wr bestimmt ganz schön, aber ich glaube auch nicht, dass meine Eltern das gut finden würden wenn ich das wollen würde ^^ Ich hab jetzt auch das Bild von Bella fertig ich muss es nur schnell hochladen und dann kannst du mir ja sagen, ob ich noch was verbessern soll ^^ Danke, jetzt weiß ich auch wie man die Streifen richtig hinbekommt ^^ Ich fänds toll, wenn wir noch einen Blog schreiben oder im Forum :) Gibt es noch andere Katzen für die ich noch Bilder machen könnte, außer die Einzelläufer aus Feuersterns Mission? ^^ Okay, wenn wir einen Blog haben können wir da ja auch zusammentragen, welche Bilder noch überarbeitet werden müssen^^ Willst du den Blog dann eröffnen, oder macht das ein anderer? ^^ Den Bilder Blog hbae ich noch gar nicht gesehen ^^ Aber der ist natürlich ideal ^^ Erstellst du dann den seperaten Blog? :) Das stimmt allerdings ^^ Dann sollten wir wirklich lieber das Forum nutzen, aber können im Forum nur angemeldete Benutzer schreiben oder wo liegt der Unterschied zum Blog? ^^ Okay, danke, dann weiß ich jetzt Bescheid ^^ Das Forum ist dann wirklich der bessere Ort ^^ Okay, das Bild von Stummelschweif mache ich dann bei Gelegenheit mal (: Dein Falkenjunges gefällt mir auch richtig gut ^^ Wenn du deine Bilder nicht ausmalen kanst (bzw. wenn das immer schwarz ist) dann musst du mal unter Bild gucken, dann Modus und dann musst du das auf RGB umschalten, dann funtionier das wieder richtig (: Silberfluss 10:46, 8. Mai 2011 (UTC) Okay Gut danke ich werde das mal probieren wenn sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt. :3 hallo danke für die dein hilfeangebot Frage: weißt du wann Wolkenschweif stirbt? von: Nachtwind Sorry, ich kann mich manchmal einfach nicht bremsen :D Du kannst ja bei der Charakterliste von hinten anfangen und ich mache bei D weiter xD Aber ich muss eh in einer halben Stunde weg, dann kanst du dich austoben :D - Silberfluss Ich arbeite doch eigendlich schon nach dem Alphabet ^^ Ich schaue gerade, bei welchen Kriegern noch die Kategorie Junge steht und erstelle die passende Seite ^^ Eben gerade fiel mir noch auf, dass es keine Seite zu Tigerpfote gibt und die wollte ich erstellen :) - Silberfluss Tut mir Leid, mir fiel Tigerpfote plötzlich so ein und da dachte ich mit nicht groß was bei als ich dann dann eben erstellt habe ^^ Wie machen wir das eigendlich bei katzen die im gleichen Clan öfter vorkommen? Da kann man ja nicht (DC) oder (FC) schreiben, deshalb hatte ich die erstmal ausgelassen ^^ - Silbefluss Danke,für deine Grüße ! Rosenblüte 15:38, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC)RosenblüteRosenblüte 15:38, 1. Mai 2011 (UTC) gallery Ja, sorry, ich bin manchmal etwas schusselig :( Ich wollte bei Blatteich zB gerade eigendlich nur das später wegmachen, aber als ich das markiert habe um das zu löschen habe ich den Rest hinter dem später auch gelöscht und das <'' vergessen wieder hinzuschreiben ^^ Ich bin manchmal einfach zu schnell am Speicher -Button und meinst ist das so, dass ich gerade auf Speichern klicke und mir dann noch ein Schreibfehler auffält :) Naja, war ein langer Tag heute ich denk ich geh dann mal ein bisschen entspannen ^^ Silberfluss 18:13, 3. Mai 2011 (UTC) SdeW Schreiben wir jetzt als Titel bei SdewKatzen den ganzen oder den gekürzten Namen hin??^^Adlerkralle99 18:54,5.Mai,2011 (UTC) Weidenschein Vielleicht weißt du die Antwort.... warum nennen wir sie Weidenschein? Sie heißt doch im englischen ''Willow''shine. Und ''Willow ''ist jetzt das thema. Glanzfell heißt auf englisch ''Willow''pelt. Ich weiß, dass Glanzschein jetzt blöd klingen würde und finde den Namen Weidenschein eindeutig besser. Glanz heißt aber auf english doch nicht ''Willow, oder? Nur so ne Frage. - Fireheart002 Naja, da hat du recht mit Spitzmauspfote^^. Ich finde es blöd, dass Beltz nicht die richtigen Übersetzungen benutzt. Weidenfell würde zwar gut klingen, aber Glanzfell passt besser zu ihr. Vielleicht nehmen sie ja die Übersetzungen, die am besten zu den jeweiligen katzen passen. Ach ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass die meisten Katzen, die mit Pelt ''enden, auf deutsch dann ''Fell ''heißen, und nicht ''Pelz, ''was die korrekte Übersetzung wäre. Beispiel: Blausterns Kriegername ''Bluefur. ''Auf deutsch: ''Blaupelz. ''Und bei ''Thistleclaw ''ist mir auch was aufgefallen. In Geheimnis des Waldes heißt er zuerst ''Distelklaue ''und dann ''Distelkralle. ''Wie denn nun? Wir benutzen ja ''Distelklaue '', was schon gut klingt. Aber ''Distelkralle ''klingt auch gut. Und was ich dadurch feststellen konnte: ''Snowfur ''wird wahrscheinlich ''Schneepelz ''und nicht ''Schneefell ''heißen. ^^ - Fireheart002 Okay... Seite 309, vorletzter Satz: Feuerherz dachte an Distelkralle, den arroganten, blutrünstigen Krieger, den sie nicht an ihrer Stelle Zweiten Anführer werden lassen wollte. Und das steht da wirklich. Ich hab zuerst gedacht Häh, das ist doch unmöglich, zwei verschiedene Übersetzungen? Echt komisch. - Fireheart002 Ja, also... ich würde erst mal Distelklaue behalten, bis Bluestar's Prophecy rausgekommen ist. Aber die nächste Special edition wird vermutlich SkyClan's Destiny sein, weil man ja wissen will, wies dem WolkenClan geht. Und... auf meinem neuen Ava ist Habichtfrost... Ich liebe ihn<3 ^^ - Fireheart002 PS: Was willst du denn haben? Distelklaue oder Distelkralle? Ich richte mich da mal nach dir. Obwohl ich Silberfluss schon gefragt habe, was sie benutzen würde. Also, sie hat gesagt, dass wir ersteinmal bei Distelklaue bleiben sollten. Die Meinung finde ich auch. Was meinst du? ^^ +Hm, das gleiche Problem hatte ich bei meinem alten LapTop. Ähm. Ich hab mich ja shon der Meinung angeschlossen und bin deswegen dafür, dass wir etstmal bei Distelklaue bleiben. ^^. Aber wie sollen wir Schneefell nennen? Vielleicht wird sie Schneepelz heißen. Also ich bin dafür, dass wir bei Schneefell bleiben. Genauso würde ich erstmál bei Eichelhäherfeder bleiben und natürlich bei Stechpalmenblatt. ^^. - Fireheart002﻿ Danke für die lieben Worte ! Und es tut mir leid wegen dem Bild . Meine Freundinn hat mir das Bild per E-Mail geschickt . Ich wusste nicht das das Foto von dir istMausefell 19:10, 9. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ne eigene Katze am Computer ?? . Am Computer ist das so HAMMA SCHWER ! ODER ???? Was bedeutet der Name von diesem Zeichenprogramm ????? Hi ! Ich wollte dich nochmal was wegen diesem Gimp zeichenprogramm fragen ! *Das muss man sich runterladen oder ?Wo ?Mausefell 18:40, 10. Mai 2011 (UTC) Spoiler Sieht ein bisschen komisch auf so mit zwei Gallerien^^.Ich bin mir nicht sicher was besser ist.Wenn man es verspoilert siehts komisch aus wenn nicht ist dem Nutzer alles verraten.Adlerkralle99 20:50,12.Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey ! WEist du wo man sich dieses GIMP programm holen kann ! Danke im Voraus !LgMausefell 19:56, 12. Mai 2011 (UTC) Auf der deutschen Seite hat jemand nach den Titeln bei der Verlagsseite gesucht und mir bescheid gesagt. :3 Ist dir auch aufefallen, wie sich Beltz ab derweiten Staffel an die englischen Cover gehalten hat? Das ist wundervoll <3 'DANKE ! DANKE ! Vielen Dank für die Information ! DANKE!!!!!Mausefell 16:59, 13. Mai 2011 (UTC)' Okay ... KLar ! Mausefell 09:06, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich habe gerade meinen ersten Artikel erstellt. Könntest du ihn dir mal anschauen und fehler verbessern und erweitern .Ich hab das noch nie gemacht .Könntest du mir dann auch mal sagen wie du den Artikel fandest damit ich weis was ich bei mächsten mal besser machen kan ! Vielen Dank Mausefell 09:31, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Oh .... mein neuer artikel heist Mikuschs Hof!! Danke Mausefell 09:32, 14. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ich bins Donnerschweif, ich hab mal ne frage was Feuerstern betrifft. Stirbt er in der 4 Staffel? Oder bleibt er da noch weiter am Leben ? Donnerschweif Hey ! Vielen Dank für die Links ! Ich habe jetzt GIMP !! Und da kann man sich ne eigene Katze malen oder gibts da auch Vorlagen die man nur ausmalen brauch ??? Mausefell 13:02, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Danke !!! Aber ich hab da noch ne Frage !! Wenn ich diese Vorlage öffne dann ist die so klein sodass ich kaum richtig malen kann ! Wie kann ich den dieses Bild größer stellen ??? LGMausefell 13:46, 15. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ich glaub bei mir klappt da irgendwas nicht . Wenn ich eine Farbe benutze (bsp.Braun ) um die Katze auszumalen ,da kommt dann Grau ! Ich kapier das nicht !! Irgendwie gibts bei mir nur die Farben schwarz weß und grau ! Selbst wenn ich die große Farbpallete benutze und da die Farbe Braun nehme kommt am Ende Grau raus !! Voll Komisch !!!Mausefell 17:54, 16. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ich bins ........ mal wieder ! Ich hab da noch eine Frage : Wie kann man einen Stammbaum erstellen so wie z.b.bei Feuerstern und seiner Familie ????? Vielen Dank !!19:47, 17. Mai 2011 (UTC)~~ Tolle Bilder! Das Bild von Falkenwind sieht toll aus. Mit welchem Programm kann man sowas machen? Mohnfell 19:01, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) '''Hallo melde mich mal wieder ^^' sry ich hat in letzter zeit so viel zu tun, da hatte ich leider kene einzige minute um weitere bilder zu malen: das werde ich aber sofort nachholen :Dnein nein das is überhaupt kein problem wenn du bilder in galerie machst. ich versuch mal so wenig weißen hintergrund wie möglich zu fabrizieren ;D vielen dank nochmal für die tolle begrüßung :) die Mohnfell ^^ Mohnfell 19:01, 18. Mai 2011 (UTC) Bild Hallo! Wie kann man so tolle Bilder machen? ZB: Falkenwind Hierachie des WolkenClans Und warum nicht? Das hilft den Lesern nur, es wäre dämlich den Beitrag zu löschen Ja klar ich versteh schon !!!! Ist ja nicht so schlimm .... Und könntest du mir dabei helfen einen Stammbaum für meine Katze zu machen ! Lg Mausefell 07:54, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Problem !!! Hi ich bins nochmal :) Sag mal kannst du dir bitte die seite von feuerstern anschauen...ich wollte die diashow ein stück höher rücken und nun sieht die seite total blöd aus! schuldige war keine absicht :( kannst du die vll wieder richten? danke schon mal Mohnfell 11:28, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) :D Vielen Dank nochmal für dein Verständnis ^^ Mohnfell 14:21, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Also ... wie kann man das machen ??? Mausefell 18:09, 21. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hi ! Ich kriegs nicht wirklich hin mit dem Stammbaum ... mit den ganzen Linien und Spalten für andere Katzen und so ..... Irgendwie blick ich da nicht durch ! LG Mausefell 10:24, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ja Vielen Dank !!! Eine Frage hätte ich noch ... ich hab das jetzt ausprobiert und meine nNamen eingefügt aber z.b. dort hat eine Katze 4 Junge aber bei mit nur 3..... wie kann ich denn einzelne Spalten löschen Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe ! LG Mausefell 13:13, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Und wie kann ich Linien hinzufügen und entfernen und ... Vielen Dank ! LG Mausefell 13:32, 22. Mai 2011 (UTC) Hey danke für dein hilfeangebot!! Falls ich welche brauche sag ich dir bescheid....... Goldherz 16:19, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC)GoldherzGoldherz 16:19, 24. Mai 2011 (UTC) Distelklaue? Ich bin mir gerade nicht sicher, aber heißt Tigerkralle's Mentor nicht Distelkralle? -Starforce Heißt er nicht beides? - Fireheart002 Hey ! Ich hab noch ne Frage zum Stammbaum . Wie kann man zb JungsFelder also die grünen in rosane also weibliche Felder umwandeln ???? Vielen Dank für alles ! LGMausefell 12:50, 26. Mai 2011 (UTC) Gefährliche Spuren Macht doch nichts xD So, also wegen GS, das habe ich auf www.warriorcats.de gelesen, dass es Vicky veröffentlicht hat, überprüft hab ich das nicht wirklich aber die wort meinen es währe ein Beweis liebe grüße Starforce StarClan 14:28, 27. Mai 2011 (UTC)